A Stolen Moment
by draconica
Summary: What Nick and Ellis get up to whilst on watch, that doesn't include actually watching for zombies.


"Mm, Nick…"

"Shh…"

The daring gambler hushed the young man who lay beneath him with a kiss as he fingered those perk little nipples. Ellis just mumbled an apology into the kiss but then substituted words for more affection as his arms wrapped around his shirtless, secret lover.

"They'll hear you," Nick warned and threw a look to the door that led to the other room of their safehouse where two other survivors, Coach and Rochelle, were sleeping. And where Ellis should have been be sleeping, too, if the invitation of some rare intimacy with Nick hadn't presented itself so enticingly. Nick had been on first watch and would be for two hours before Ellis was due his shift as watcher. The perfect chance for a bit of alone time.

The first time it had happened had been a week ago when Ellis was on watch first. Nick had woken to go to the bathroom but had been distracted by the sound of rustling and near-silent mewling noises from the other room. Peering through a crack in the door revealed a flustered and blushing Ellis in a tatty apocalypse-ridden recliner with his legs out in front of him, coveralls bunched at his knees and hand massaging his thick erection that shone with pre-cum and was as red as the hick's face. Nick had been captivated and of course had wanted to join in. At first, it was just boyish laughs and teasing as they masturbated together, but not long after had the kissing started and then the body-on-body friction. That first night, however, they hadn't had a chance to finish as Rochelle had woken and had almost walked in on the pair, but they'd heard her and regained composure just in time before she opened the door.

Since then, they'd stolen another private moment in a saferoom and that time had gone all the way. Ellis had struggled to keep silent as he found out for himself just how Nick had managed to bed so many women (and men, he suspected) in his prime.

And now was much the same – Nick having spread his jacket onto the floor for them to lie on and crawling on top of Ellis to pin him there, settling between his legs and rubbing together like two purring cats. Both men were now shirtless and fervent in their kisses to one another.

"We've got no lube, Ellis… we'll have to go slow. Is that okay?" Nick was dazed by this hot young thing but not out of it enough to disregard safe sex. He didn't want to hurt Ellis as much as the zombies already have with their claws and fists and tongues and spit.

"S'fine with me, Nick." The whisper in return had been direct into Nick's ear, making the taller man shudder.

The headstrong gambler took this as a sign to carry on and went for the Southerner's coveralls. He untied the arms that held them to his waist and slipped them down his thighs until they were clean off of his legs. He tossed them aside before swooping back in for more kisses, having missed it in the twelve seconds he had stopped. Ellis, now clad only in boxers, pushed up his hips until his crotch met Nick's and gave out a moan at the friction it caused. He returned the favor and reached for the conman's belt, tugging it loose and eventually free, allowing his suit pants to pull off easily.

Now only two thin fabric barriers to contend with, Nick and Ellis made out passionately with each other, moaning every time their members rubbed in harmony, promising a greater friction soon to be had. Ellis spread his legs wider, allowing Nick to settle into him a bit more, causing them both to moan a little longer, a little louder.

"Kid, seriously, shh…" Nick scolded and kissed the boy's neck, teething the skin.

"Y-you were makin' noises, too…" Ellis shuddered, his eyebrow raised.

"…No I wasn't," fibbed the older man and reached down to tug at the waistband of El's boxer shorts. Ellis writhed a little under him in an attempt to make the shorts easier to get off. It didn't help that the friction was almost too much to bear now, causing heat and lust and love, accented by their two thrusting bodies.

Nick gave a growl and pretty much wrenched the boxers from Ellis' body, his previous tenderness dissipated. He'd had enough of foreplay, now he just wanted sex. And Ellis was giving no argument there as he grabbed at the gambler's briefs and slipped them down his legs using his feet. Once done, he wrapped those strong legs around his secret lover's waist and rutted up, rubbing their bare erections together like flints making sparks.

"Nick…" Ellis sighed, making sure his voice was quiet this time. It was hard to do, given that Nicolas was currently humping his thigh. "Ya need me to suck ya?"

"Yeah, yeah…" Nick mumbled quickly as he mouthed Ellis' neck and gripped and grabbed at the boy's hips. He sat back up onto his knees and gave himself a few strokes as Ellis manoeuvred himself onto all fours in front of him, obediently. He'd only ever given Nick head once before. The last time they'd tried this, his gag reflex had come into action and sent him into a coughing fit. Ellis swallowed as he eyed the rigid, leaking member in Nick's hand, hoping the same wouldn't happen again. Cautiously, he moved Nick's hand away before giving the shaft a small squeeze and moving in to lick the head.

The older man bit his lip and watched in anticipation as Ellis leant in even further, gaining confidence in his task. "Fuck, that's it, killer," he licked his lips and husked words of encouragement as he saw the length of his dick continuously disappear and reappear out of Ellis' perfect plump lips. As he ran his ringed hands through the kid's dusty blond hair, he was fighting the urge to grip it in place and thrust his hips roughly, wanting to throw caution to the wind and fuck that gorgeous mouth. He knew he couldn't though, as he didn't want to risk hurting Ellis.

The boy was taking it surprisingly well. On more than one occasion, he had to pull back a bit and reach out to still Nick's hips to prevent him from thrusting back in, attempting to stall the gag reflex. Blowjob beginners were always so timid but given the right instruction and encouragement, they could really work wonders, as was Nick's vast experience. And Ellis was a subject that picked it up remarkably quickly – he wasn't a natural cock sucker by any means, but that just meant that Nick would have a lot of fun teaching him in nights, maybe weeks or months to come.

"Nick… my cheeks are hurtin'," Ellis whispered into the quiet room, his lips red and wet from effort, matching the state of Nick's erection. Vaguely, he wondered if Nick would snap at him for being such a wuss or stopping prematurely and averted his eyes just in case. But Nick just helped Ellis up onto his knees and kissed him, reaching down to pet at the Southerner's neglected organ.

"Fine, that's fine," assured the older man before he kissed Ellis again. "I think we're ready."

Carefully, he lay Ellis down to the floor on his back once again and followed, draping himself gently on top and sinking between Ellis' strong thighs. The mechanic moaned softly, craning his neck and arching his back as if giving himself up completely to this man. Their first time had been incredible and, although it wasn't perfect, Ellis had yearned to feel that pleasure again. A pleasure that he knew only Nick could deliver to him.

For Nick, it was the same. Sex with Ellis was unlike any other fuck he'd ever had with anybody, man or woman. It was particularly astounding to him as a fuck was a fuck and should, in essence, feel pretty much the same. But intimacy with Ellis was just that – intimacy. There was an element there that he had rarely felt before. However, Nick refused to believe it was affection, usually trying to phase it out whenever it attempted to resurface.

"Shhh," Nick hushed against the young man's lips when he gave another moan, one loud enough to echo against the walls of the room. Taking a hold of Ellis' legs, the card shark hoisted them up, encouraging them to wrap around his torso. "It'll be easier like this," he reassured, pecking his lips quickly. In preference, he would've liked to be behind Ellis with the other man on all fours like last time but without the proper lubricant this was definitely the better, and marginally safer, option. Plus, he knew Ellis would appreciate the eye contact.

"Nick," Ellis breathed out when he felt the Nick's hard rod come into contact with his skin, brushing against him in a promise of what was to come. Reaching down, he took a hold of the organ and rubbed it, making sure it was all covered and slippery. As he did so, the Georgian looked up into Nick's eyes that were piercing down at him, green irises flashing with hunger like a wolf eyeing prey. The man was blowing out deep breaths from pursed lips which made Ellis smile slightly. Their lips met again in a fevered collision, moans combining with tongues as if they hadn't kissed before in their lives.

"Want'chu inside," Ellis requested with a little gasp as he directed Nick's erection to its target. He bit his lip – he just hoped his saliva would be enough to guide him in. The moment of truth arrived when Nick gently pressed the tip of his cock to the pucker, pushing a little and pulling away a few times before eventually managing to push past the tight ring, the head disappearing. Nick let out another long breath while Ellis began to pant, trying his hardest to relax so his muscles could slacken and let him in.

All the while he was gently pushing inside, Nick had leant down to kiss the boy's lips over and over, trying to distract and relax him from what was happening below. It was difficult to peck him every time when Ellis' lips kept parting in soft whines or moans or an occasional hiss, prompting Nick to ask how he was doing.

"M'okay," Ellis always murmured and bucked up a little, tightening his thighs. "Better than okay."

The gambler gave a smirk and readjusted his grip, trying to spread his thighs a little more. "Sugar, we've barely started."

That brought out an appropriate shudder from Ellis, bracing his hands on Nick's broad shoulders and squeezing there with a small, coy smile.

By now, Nick had managed to sink all the way in and rested at the hilt for a moment or two. He had bunched the folds of his suit jacket in his fingers and hovered above Ellis, praying that his joints weren't going to crumble mid-way through the act.

Ellis mumbled something then, making Nick open his eyes and look down at him in question. "What?"

"I said 'go'," Ellis repeated and met his eyes as his mouth parted and slipped his hands to Nick's neck, wrapping there to pull him into a smooch.

The older man swallowed hard at the softly spoken command. "You sure?"

Ellis reached down and placed his hand over one of Nick's buttocks, rubbing there and giving a little, encouraging push. "Nick, please…"

Nodding, Nick ducked his head to lavish kisses and licks to Ellis' neck as he began to move at last, sliding out a little before moving his hips forward again. He gave a groan at the tightness that clenched down onto him. It created a wave down his dick that seemed to guide him in again, aiming him deeper. Ellis was definitely enjoying it as he turned his head and gave shallow breaths, small whines escaping his plump lips every now and then.

"Ya gotta go faster… ya gotta," he begged, pressing the heel of his palm up into his temple as his eyes scrunched shut.

"Ellis," murmured Nick as he raised his head. "I don't know if I can." It was true. The saliva was drying fast, making it harder for Nick to move in and out freely. This became clear when Nick made for another inward thrust and instead of moaning, Ellis gave a startled yap and brought his hands up to still against Nick's shoulders, pausing his movements. The conman's lips tightened and he gently pulled out, releasing a held breath when he finally slipped free. "This won't work," he remarked regretfully. "I'm hurting you."

The Georgian opened his tightly-closed eyes and focused on the older man, noticing his worried, frustrated features. His lip trembled slightly. "M'sorry."

"No, it's okay," Nick hurried to reassure him, kissing his cheek once before murmuring through a smile. "We'll just have to improvise."

Ellis raised his eyebrow in question but Nick was already in action, shifting to drape himself over the hick's body like a blanket. His lips touched Ellis' softly as he settled back between his legs and gripped the jacket beneath them in his fingers, giving him a steady amount of leverage before beginning to rock back and forth, rubbing them both together.

A surprised groan escaped Ellis' lips as he held on tightly to his lover, turning his head to pant unevenly into the quiet air of the safehouse. Not only did this feel a lot better but it allowed their bodies to fit more snugly together, increasing the intimacy immensely and Ellis loved it. He lifted his legs until his knees could hook over Nick's buttocks, encouraging each movement.

"Ni-Nick," he whined softly lifting his head a little before letting it drop back down with a soft thump. "Don't stop, please."

Nick raised his eyes and met gazes with Ellis, stumbling for a moment at how different he looked this way. This was not the Ellis he had come to know - the Ellis that had a motor-mouth and preferred to kill zombies with a crowbar than a machine gun. The annoying kid that always tended to throw Boomer bile too close to the gambler and get it all over his shoes. And now there was the Ellis he knew now, naked, flushed and asking timidly for more. Nick couldn't help but smile as he obliged.

"Ellis," he murmured as he bore his teeth, fingers constantly curling in the white fabric as his body weight shifted back and forth. "Kid, I'm not gonna last like this."

The mechanic lifted his head. "Really?"

"Shit, what do you think?" Nick replied as he increased the intensity of his thrusts, trying to cause friction between every inch of their skin. Ellis smiled, about to retort when a gasp erupted from his lips, his arms tightening even more around the older man as Nick rubbed him up in all the right ways. It caused a very distinct stir in his groin.

"Lord, Nick, I'm gonna-!"

When the volume of Ellis' moans escalated, Nick surged forward to kiss him, his main motivation being to shut Ellis up during climax. And himself, he figured, if the build-up was going to be anything like the main event. When Ellis finally came, Nick grunted as he felt the sticky substance leak between them, staining their skin. The mechanic whined and slipped a hand over his mouth as he bucked his hips in response.

"Ah, fuck," Nick mumbled and sat up on his knees to bring himself off to a similar conclusion. His come seeped from his fingers as he tried to collect most of it in his fist before sitting back and wiping it onto the nearest item of clothing that wasn't his – Ellis' coveralls.

Not that Ellis seemed to care, or even notice, as he still attempted to recover from his high. He stretched languidly, adjusting his posture a little with a satisfied groan. "Ain't nothin' like the last time," he pondered and sat up.

"Yeah, well, we had lube last time." Nick grumbled as he tugged his jacket from under Ellis, grousing at the dirt stains and chucking it onto the couch before pulling his dress shirt on. "Didn't want to hurt you by going dry. Trust me; that shit isn't fun."

The Southerner ruffled his hair, trying to move the curly bangs from his forehead. "Didn't know ya cared, suit."

Nick gave him a look, teasing and cynical, before throwing Ellis' shirt into his face. "Shut up or I'll give you a hickey you can't hide."

Meanwhile, on the other side of the door, a young woman and older man were sat against the wall next to each other. Rochelle nodded her head knowingly while Coach was still positioned with his ear to the wooden door, a bemused look to his elder features. Rochelle turned her eyes to him, a spark of mischief flaring slightly.

"Guess you owe me twenty bucks," she grinned.


End file.
